


Destiel's price

by Jlove325



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Chick-Flick Moments, Fluff, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlove325/pseuds/Jlove325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel will protect Dean at any cost, but will Dean be able to deal with it? </p>
<p>(Sorry, this is my first ever fanfiction, so my description is shit. But hey, don't judge a book by it's cover!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel's price

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my firs fic, so comments would be great so I know how to improve!

“Jesus Cas, we talked about this!” Dean yelled when he heard the sudden woosh of angel wings behind him. Silently, he was thankful, he had been dozing off, and falling asleep at the table in the bunkers library was never a comfortable spot. He had been researching a new case about four states over. Demonic omens of all kinds had been popping up for days. There had also been four murders over the course of the past week, all with the same M.O. All of the victims had angel sigils carved into their chest. 

“My apologies Dean, but what are you doing sleeping in here? Isn’t that what beds are for?” Cas asked curiously.

“I am doing research, Sam is wiped and I thought I would give him the extra few hours of sleep” Dean replied tiredly, and he dragged a hand down his face, trying, hoping, to wipe the lack of sleep away.

“What are you researching?” Cas asked over Dean’s shoulder.

“Demonic omens in Montana, but all the vics have angel sigils in their chests. It’s weird. I’m not terribly worried, looks like it’s dying down. I think I’m gonna drive out there and get it all cleaned up. Let me go wake up Sam.” Dean gets up and walks down the hall. “Sam, c’mon get up! Got some demons in Montana.” A few moments later Sam gets up and opens the door. Dean can’t help seeing that he looks like shit, absolutely awful. Dean thought he was getting sick, but didn’t know it was this bad. Sam opens his mouth to speak and turns around and throws up all over the floor. 

“Never mind Sam. Go back to bed” Dean turns to go when Sam grabs his arm. 

“No Dean, I’ll be fine. You can’t take care of demons by yourself!” Sam does his best to keep his voice strong and steady, but Dean can hear the exhaustion and stress in his voice. 

“It’s ok Sam, I’ll have Cas come with me, go back to bed, I got it.” Sam reluctantly turns around to clean up the vomit and go back to bed.

Dean saunters back into the library to see Cas still sitting at the table. “Is everything ok with Sam?”

“No, he’s pretty sick, so I just got to do this one on my own.” 

“Dean, I’ll come with you, you may need the backup” Castiel tried to hide his excitement, he always loves going on hunts with the boys, especially Dean. They always do fun things before and after their hunts together. They go to bars, and Dean teaching Cas how to play pool and how to drive (that one is Cas’s favorite).

“If you’re sure you want to, then you’re welcome to come.” Dean says curtly. He is scared that if Cas comes, he won’t be able to help himself. He has known he liked Cas for a while, but has done his best to hide it, to ignore it and push it to the far dark places of his mind so he can pretend it isn’t real. Which of course never works. 

“Are we driving or would you like to me to transport us there” 

“Driving, definately driving” Dean replies. As much as he loves efficiency, he hates being zapped by Cas or the other angels. “Just let me grab my duffle and we can head out, and get some food on the way there.” Dean grabs his duffel and meets Cas at the car, and off they go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pull into a motel just outside where the omens have been. They just get one bed since Cas doesn’t need one. As they turn to walk away, the old lady behind the counter grabs Dean’s arm, “You guys are very cute, by the way.” Before Dean can respond she lets go with a wink and walks away to go to the back. Dean is stunned is his place for a second, but he recovers very quickly and goes to the room where Cas is already sitting by the table, Dean’s duffle on the bed. Dean just collapses on the bed, they had driven almost the whole way through. They stopped and Dean took a break from driving and, very reluctantly, let Cas drive for two hours. 

“Cas, i’m gonna go to bed, so do whatever it is you do when I sleep.” Dean mumbled tiredly as he layed down with his gun under the pillow in his hand. Cas waits until Dean is asleep, then slips out the door. He zaps over to where the omens had been, hoping to get it taken care of before Dean woke up. A few demons, no big deal, Cas could handle it, but it could be dangerous for Dean. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a need to protect Dean at all costs, no matter what. Cas walks into the warehouse that always seems a popular destination for everything evil and nasty. As soon as he gets to the middle of the room, a burning ring of holy fire lights up around him. He looks up, and sees them. How could he have been so stupid? The omens and the angel sigils, in this part of the country? By where he knew the Heaven door was hidden, these weren’t demons, they were angels. And now he was in trouble.

Dean woke up to an empty room, figuring Cas just went out for a walk or something, he took his time getting up, and took a shower. After he got out and Cas still wasn’t back, Dean thought maybe he should call. He takes his phone and dials the number of the phone he bought Cas. No answer. So he calls again and this time there is an answer. “Hello Dean.” This is higher pitched man’s voice he doesn’t recognize and Dean automatically jumps to the conclusion of demons. 

“What have you done with him you son of a bitch?!” Dean yells as he runs outside and jumps into the impala. There is a long silence on the other end and Dean gets impatient, his mind coming up with the worst possible conclusions to the situation at hand, about where Cas, his Cas is. 

“It’s ok Dean, Cas is just… preoccupied at the moment”

“You black eyed son of a bitch, I’ll find you. Don’t you dare touch him!”

“Ah so the ploy worked. Not black eyes Dean, guess again.” And with that the other line went dead. Dean was confused, he didn’t know what to think. If it wasn’t demons, what was it? He went to the old warehouse (Why is it always a warehouse?) at the center of all the stuff he thought was demonic omens. He parked baby and went to grab weapons. Since he didn’t know what he was dealing with, he just brought everything. Silver bullets, holy water, salt and the angel blade. He snuck in around the back and noticed that the top hinge was broken... somebody had already broken in.

He quietly walked in and had the angel blade in one hand, and a mixture of salt and holy water in the other. He finally got to the main part of the warehouse and what he saw sparked a fire of anger deep in his gut, his first instinct was to go into attack mode, but he needed to take a second to think about what he needed to do. He still didn’t know what he was dealing with. Then it started talking, as it kept dragging an angel blade into Cas’s chest and his arms and face and anything it could reach. There was three of them standing around taunting him. Cas cried out in pain when they stabbed the blade right into his upper thigh, and Dean almost lost it. “Ah Cas, you should have known better than to come here alone. Even if you had brought that mortal weakling, he would have been dead then you would have been down a hunter. You should have known we would be here, but I guess we could stop, if you would just tell us where the hunter is. There are some people upstairs that would love to have a little chat with the Mr. Dean Winchester”

Dean almost did a double take, angels? They were faking all of the omens and they were murdering people, that explained the sigils. And it was all a trap for Dean. Dean mentally cursed himself for letting Cas come along, he should’ve come alone, then Cas would be safe and not in this situation. At least Dean knew what he was dealing with, he began to come up with a plan when he was shaken out of his thoughts by Cas’s voice. “I will never tell you where he is, I would rather stay here for an eternity.” 

“Wrong answer” the main angelic torturer says as he plunges the angel blade into Cas’s chest, and he lets out a low yell and struggles to open his eyes. Then they leave and think that’s all they could get out of him. Dean is running over to Cas. He grabs either side of Cas’s face and looks him in the eye. 

“Hey hey hey, look at me, you are going to be fine alright. I will take you back to the motel and you will heal yourself, you will be fine.”

“Dean,” Cas struggles, “They took my grace, I can’t heal myself. But it’s ok, I’m ready, it’s ok Dean”

“Don’t you dare quit on me! We will figure it out ok, we always do. Don’t you dare leave me, you can’t” Dean is trying not to cry, but the water finds its way to his eyes and there is nothing he can do to stop it. 

“Dean.. I’m sorry. But you have to let go, my wings, they will mark you.” Cas uses every bit of strength he has left to try to push Dean away, because he knows that is a mark that will never leave Dean. Cas’s efforts have no effect on Dean and he continues to hold him in his lap. The lights fade from his eyes and Dean shakes him as the imprint of his angel wings explodes with a bright light into the room . “No, no no, you can’t be dead! Cas.. CAS?!” Dean yells and shakes him, but nothing, he is gone. Dean leans down and kisses him. It’s something that Dean never got to do and he hopes that wherever Cas it, he can see the amount of love that Dean has for him, the amount of admiration and Dean hopes that Cas died knowing he was loved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 month time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean buried Cas’s vessel under a tree behind the bunker, today marked the one month of Dean watching the last pieces of dirt falling into the hole where one of the only things he ever loved layed motionless and lifeless. Dean has spent everyday out by Cas’s grave, just sitting and drinking. Sam will go outside where Dean cannot see him, and just watches him. Sometimes he will try to get Dean to come in, but all that causes is fighting and yelling and Sam has just given up. He needs to let Dean mourn, but this is so unlike Dean. Dean usually doesn’t show his pain, but more than once Dean has cried during their arguments, when they stop yelling and Dean just begs Sam to leave him be. Sam can’t blame him. Every day he has to look at the imprint of Castiel's wings that left themselves on Dean. Everyday he has the constant reminder that Cas is gone and he is never coming back. 

Dean is outside again, at about 4:30 am, opening his bottle of Jack for the day. He was beginning to scare himself a little with the alcoholism. He took a swig and leaned against the old oak tree, “Hey Cas.” Once and awhile, Dean would talk to Cas, hoping that wherever he was, he could hear Dean. Dean had never told Cas that he loved him, even with these conversations he had with the wind, hoping the earth would pick up and understand his grief for what he lost. But today was different, Dean knew that saying it out loud didn’t change anything, but maybe just maybe, he could get the closure he needed to be able to forget and move on. The wings burned into his skin weren’t helping things. “Cas. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I let you come with me on that hunt. I’m sorry that I let you wander off on your own. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you. And I’m sorry that I never told you how much you mean to me. At the risk of sounding like a chick” Dean said with a chuckle, “I’m sorry for never telling you how much I love you.” Dean thought saying it out loud may have it’s benefits, yet nothing felt better, if anything it was worse. Seeing as it was still dark outside, Dean took another swig of Jack, and put his coat over him and leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. 

A few hours later, Dean awoke with a start to the sound of angel wings, a sound that his mind had tricked him into longing for very often the past month. Dean didn’t even bother to look around for the source of the noise, because he knew his cruel mind was playing a joke on his subconscious. “Dean.” Dean whipped his head around at the sound of that deep, gruff voice. No, it couldn’t be. He must be dreaming. But he had never had a dream so vivid before. 

“Cas, I know this is a dream. But either way, it’s good to see you.” Dean said with a weak smile

“Dean, this isn’t a dream. We are by the old oak behind the bunker where you buried Jimmy Novak’s body. He brought me back Dean, It’s really me.” Cas replied, a yearning in his voice to be believed by Dean.

“Prove it, prove you’re actually him.” Dean tried to remain calm, yet every ounce of him wanted to jump the trench coated man standing in his line of sight. 

“I heard you, every word Dean. I was in heaven this whole time just listening to you, but not able to come back to you. God wanted to make sure that I was still needed on Earth. He wanted to keep me in heaven if I was not of use to anyone down here. But after everything you admitted, he knew that I would serve a greater purpose here than in heaven.” 

Dean walked forward with such speed he might as well have been running. He grabbed Cas and pulled him into his arms. He held him tightly, as tight as only he has hugged Sam. Not wanting to let go of fear that it wasn’t real, and he would disappear as soon as he let go. But eventually, he pulled away, eyes closed bracing for the worst. When his green orbs made their reappearance, the blue eyed angel remained in front of him, and he let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

“Dean, when I tried to push you away, why wouldn’t you leave?! I knew my wings would leave that mark and that it would be too painful for you to deal with. That was stupid Dean, and to stay there and watch me die, why didn’t you go?! You would have saved yourself so much pain and grief.” Castiel began to raise his voice at Dean, because he knew, that despite his efforts, He could not save the hunter from the pain of his death.

“It’s because I love you, you idiot. I couldn’t leave you there to die. I would rather watch that a thousand times than let you die alone not knowing how loved you are.” Dean responded, matching Cas’s tone. Almost angry, how could Cas have wanted him to leave when he needed Dean most? 

“Dean, I love you too. You are a very special human, one that deserves to be treated like the whole world is his equal, because Dean, you are the world” Dean didn’t know what to say, so he grabbed cas by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. The feelings felt between the both of them were strong enough, they could have made the Earth shake. They stayed like that for a long time, just taking in the feeling of love, of lips on lips, and pure bliss. Dean pulled away and rested his head on Cas’s. And he knew that they would both be ok.


End file.
